1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stimulation aid for a human to stimulate a range of sensory experiences. It relates in particular, though not exclusively, to a stimulation aid for assisting an individual to stimulate one of his or her sexual organs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of stimulation aids have been proposed, including non-static types which include vibrating or pulsating components. Examples of the latter include those described in, for example, GB 2337001A, KR 20020067460A, EP 1350503A and DE 20 2004006921 U.
Whilst it is understood that the prior known stimulation aids, and particular those of the non-static type, may be effective for undertaking and achieving the desired stimulation effect they do suffer the disadvantage of often being unduly heavy and cumbersome, and in many cases expensive to manufacture and supply.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved stimulation aid which is relatively portable and which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior known stimulation aids.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention a stimulation aid comprises a housing adapted for retaining against the surface of an individual, said housing having associated therewith retention means for, in use, securing the housing relative to the individual, a power source, drive means and a driven member, said driven member being supported for oscillatory motion relative to the housing and, in use, the power source being operable to supply power to the drive means whereby the drive means effects oscillatory motion of the driven member.
The term “oscillatory motion” is used herein to embrace both linear reciprocal movement of a driven member and also arcuate type movement of a driven member about a pivot position.
The power source and optionally also the drive means may each be substantially wholly contained within the housing, with the driven member extending through a wall of the housing. A distal end of the driven member, external of the housing, may have a stimulation head, such as an elongate or apertured member, e.g. an annular member, associated therewith or may be provided with a connection formation whereby a plurality of different stimulation heads, for example in the form of artificial genitalia, may be selectively fitted to the driven member. It is envisaged that, in use, typically the longitudinal axis of an elongate member or major axis of an orifice or annular member will extend in direction substantially parallel with the general direction of oscillatory movement of the distal end of the driven member.